


Loki is in the vip box and also very pregnant

by Trashjailbird



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashjailbird/pseuds/Trashjailbird
Summary: Loki is very pregnanrt and sits on the large white couch enjoying a gladiator fight and wants ice cream from his grandmaster.





	Loki is in the vip box and also very pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic/drabble and of course it had to be mpreg loki because well, uhm im weird
> 
> Edit: you can find me on tumblr! My blog for frostmaster is: frostmastervalhalla

Loki lounged on the large white couche of the vip box while gently rubbing his rounded stomach. A pretty girl served him a special fruity tea the grandmaster had introduced to him as soon as they found out that loki was pregnant. The tea has as the main ingrediënt a fruit from another planet and is bright blue, so that the tea has the exact same color. "Wouldn't want that you would feel sad that you cant drink fancy colorful cocktails anymore darling". The grandmaster had said and kissed him sweetly on his nose. He had rolled his eyes at the gesture but now he actually enjoys the attention for small details the grandmaster gives him. Loki was lost in tought and warming his hands on the tea mug when the grandmaster entered the room after his flamboyent intro speech and sat himself next to loki on the large couch. Loki felt his hand on his leg and looked up at En Dwi from his mug with a small smile. En dwi did not see however because the match had just begun and he was already engrossed in the game. His green champion roared to the crowd when he had entered and was met with equal roars of the public. The game was over soon and the dead body of the other opponent was dragged of the sand of the arena. The grandmaster clapped his hands very pleased by the outcome of the fight. Loki chuckled at the enthousiasm his lover still has for the same game after all these years and cuddled up to him. En dwi put his arm around loki and carassed his massive stomach with his other hand. Loki sighed in content and let his head rest on the grandmasters shoulder. "Your babies are having a gladiator battle of their own in there" loki grunted and lay his smaller hand over En Dwi's on his belly. "I, uh, feel it, yeah. Just there, I felt a feet pro-protesting to its crammed space to fight the battle" he looked loki in eyes and did a fist fight gesture with both his hands. "Crammed space"? Loki quirked one eyebrow while speaking and looked to his belly and up to the grandmaster. "I look like I have beaten Vollstagg in many food eating contests while also swallowing a beachball". The grandmaster chuckled and gave him a passionate kiss. " sugar, you are the god of lies, I refuse to believe such nonsense, you look hot-pregnant". The grandmaster tried to seductively wink but failed misserably like always. But loki thought it to be endearing he still tried, although he rolled his eyes and dramatacly tilted his head back and put his hand on his forehead. "How is my lover ever going to believe me again after that comment? He will never believe when I say to him that right now I Need a box of chocolate icecream and a spoon?" He drawled. The grandmaster shrugged his shoulders and had a very stupid grin on his face. " you shall have to tell me so that I would believe you" he said. Loki looked at him a moment and slowly a grin appeard on his face, with some difficulty he sat himself in the grandmasters lap with his giant belly between them, leaning in to kiss En Dwi' troat. The grandmaster sighed in pleasure and put loki's lose shirt over his belly to pet the rounded globe, one hand holding loki's butt to secure him stability. Loki kissed his way up to the grandmasters ear and nuzzled his cheek. He wispered in his ear:" I am serious, I really want ice cream, and if you want me to share it with you under the cozy furs od our bed, I shall order some. Big. Bowl of whipped cream with it too, darling" the grand master looked at him and smirked at the "treath" and loki did manage a smooth wink at him.


End file.
